parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Creamocchia - I've Got No Strings, You're A Star, Dancing Queen, and Zorba the Greek! - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are some songs that are suitable when Cream sings to the audience in Creamocchia, the first Rayman/Disney parody, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Cream (from Sonic X) as Pinocchio *Rayman as Jiminy Cricket *The Ringmaster (from Pinocchio) as Stromboli *Blossom (from The Powerpuff Girls) as The Dutch Puppet *Sarah and The Kanker Sisters (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as The Dutch Puppets *Bubbles (from The Powerpuff Girls) as The French Puppet *Nazz, Coco Bandicoot, Nina Cortex, Hugolina, and Croc's Mother (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy, Coco Bandicoot, Hugo the Troll, and Croc) as The Other Dutch Puppets *Buttercup (from The Powerpuff Girls) as The Russian Puppet *Ed, Edd, Eddy, Roger Rabbit, Croc, and Sylvester (from Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, Roger Rabbit, Croc, and Looney Tunes) as The Puppetmen Transcript: *The Ringmaster: Ladies and gentlemen to conclude the performance of this big show, The Ringmaster the Master Showman... that's me... and by special permission of the management... that's me, too... is presenting to you something you will absolutely refuse to believe. Well, looks like a sellout. Introducing... the only marionette who can sing and dance absolutely without the aids of strings! The one-and-only Creamocchia! *Rayman: Hmph! What a buildup! (Johnny taps his stick and lifts in the air and plays the music from the musicians. Cream appears, and bows down, but walks slowly forward, and slides down a slope, only to hurt herself. Birds are tweeting) Go ahead. Make a fool of yourself and maybe you'll listen to your conscience. (The Ringmaster taunts at Cream, scaring her out of her skin, until he calms down and winks) *The Ringmaster: Go on, Cream. You're on. (Cream obeys, and when the lights go out, dances) *Cream: I've got no strings, To hold me down, To make me fret, Or make me frown, I had strings, But now I'm free, There are no strings on me, I've got no strings, So I have fun, I'm not tied to anyone, How I love my liberty, There are no strings on me. Hi-ho, The merry-o, I'm as happy as can I be. I want the world to know, Nothing ever worries me, I've got no strings, To hold me down, To make me fret, Or make me frown, I had strings, But now I'm free, There are no strings on me. *Toots: (as an Elvis Presley style) Hello sweetie, You're a star! The one and only is, who you are! The world seems to know a real star by the glow, You're a star, So you are! (Cream dances with four female cartoon girls) *Rayman: Cream's fallen for that trick! *Chorus: Singing, Dancing, Such Romancing, No beginner, You were born a winner, Got to know, We're all below you, You're a Star! *Cream: I am the dancing queen, Young and sweet, Only 17, Dancing queen, I'll feel the beat from the tambourine, You can dance, You can jive, Having the time of your life, Ooh, See that girl, Watch that scene, Digging the Dancing Queen! (Cream dances with five other female girls) Uh, teach me to dance, will you? *Blossom: Did you say dance?! Come on, my girl! *(Cream dances with six puppetmen until the music finally ends when she sings) *Cream: There are no strings on me! *Rayman: Well, I'll be. She's a great success. Category:UbiSoftFan94